A Pizzeria Snow day
by Zerothekitsune
Summary: SNOW! Snow has hit the pizzeria hard...what's a night guard to do with a bunch of bored animatronics? Give them a snow day! Expect Fluff and cuteness...also oneshot


Me: Hi all...this is just a one shot story while I get my mind back in focus...Purple Devil and Blue Hero will be continued, but not right away...I recently had a mental breakdown due to stress and I haven't been able to focus since...so I decided to write this one shot side story...the idea came to me when my own home town literally got dumped on by 7 and a half inches of snow (we're supposed to get 4-5 more inches later) but anyways...Toy Bonnie's playmate book two will resume soon...expect the next chapter at the end of this week or beginning of next week

Toy Bonnie: *grins while snuggled up against me in a warm blanket* **Disclaimer: Zero does not own anything or anyone from the 5 Nights at Freddy's games, that is all the property of Scott Cawthon**

* * *

><p>Jeremy shivered some as he held tightly onto a mug of hot cocoa, the night guard stared blankly outside the glass windows of the pizzeria before shivering again. The snow had not let up since the previous night and the pizzeria had to be closed down for the day due to unsavory driving conditions. Which meant the night guard was stuck there until the roads could be plowed.<p>

"Nine and a half inches of snow…son of a bitch, least there is an electric heater in here. I can't imagine having to stay here with no heat…" Jeremy shivered again while taking a sip of his hot cocoa before heading back inside towards the main stage. The animatronics were mostly just sitting around bored, Freddy was doing his best to entertain himself with a book, but after a while even the animatronic bear couldn't stand the silence.

"Good lord, this place hasn't been this quiet in years…even when we closed down, it was never this silent…Jeremy, what's goin on today? Father should have been here hours ago…we should have a crowd here!" Freddy groaned while laying back in his chair as the night guard sighed while sipping more at his mug of hot cocoa.

"It's a snow day Freddy…nearly 10 inches of snow outside…it'd be ludicrous to even think about driving in this weather…" Jeremy yawned softly while taking a seat on the stage next to a very bored Bon. The blue bunny was used to not having a crowd now and then, but usually only for six hours or so.

"Jeeeeeeeeeeremy, I'm boooooored…wait…what's snow?" The blue bunny blinked as he quickly perked his ears after thinking about what Jeremy said. Immediately the other animatronics became interested as well, the night guard blinking before setting his mug to the side.

"Uh…well…um…you guys know what water is right? Well…imagine water freezing in the air and becoming like a cold wet powder…" Jeremy scratched his head as the animatronics all stared at him in wonder before Bon, BB, Bonnie, and Foxy all rushed over to the front doors of the entrance and stared.

"Blow me down…it's just all white out there! This be snow laddy?!" Foxy had flipped his eye patch up and stared even more at the white landscape. Jeremy shrugged and nodded, smirking some as Bon started bouncing some, "oh wow, what's it like Jerm-jerm?! What's it like?! Is it fun?!"

Jeremy could only laugh at the young excitable bunny before nodding some, "yeah it is, you can go sledding in it…have snowball fights…build snowmen...and even make snow forts." Bonnie, Foxy, BB, and Bon all went wide eyed at Jeremy's explanation before turning back and pressing their faces against the glass. Bonnie sighing some while lowering his ears, "man…I would give one of my ears up to see what it's like out there…even if it's just for five minutes…"

Jeremy blinked before thinking for a bit and then glanced over at Freddy whom was helping Marion tidy up the prize corner, "hey Freddy…think you can manage things here without me and those four over there?" Freddy turned to blink some at the human, the animatronic bear tilting his head some as he watched the four younger animatronics stare longingly at the snow filled landscape just beyond the entrance doors.

"I dunno Jeremy…we're not allowed ta leave the pizzeria…if father found out, he'd be furious…" The bear noticed the forlorn looks on each of the four animatronics in question before sighing and shaking his head.

"Alright alright…but Jeremy, you take care of em…keep em close to the pizzeria and do not let them out of your sight, ya hear?"

"Aye Rear Admiral Freddy…don't worry, I'll be with them 100 percent of the time…but first…they need protection…I can't imagine water and animatronics going well together…Foxy, Bonnie, Bon, and BB, let's get you guys suited up!" Foxy and the others blinked as they turned to stare at human, "suited up matey? Fer what?"

"Duh…to go outside? Cmon, we got snow outside waiting for us…you wanna go or what?" Jeremy suddenly went rigid as the four animatronics in question suddenly had him in a very tight group hug, which had to be broken up soon after by Freddy as he noticed Jeremy struggling to breathe.

Jeremy laughed some before glancing over to Marion, Freddy, Chica, and Mangle, "you guys wanna go out as well?" Freddy chuckled and held up a paw, "nah…I fear that Marion and I might be just a bit too old fer that kind of stuff, besides…someone needs to watch the inside."

"Yeah…and no offence Jeremy, but I'm not a huge fan of being wet…I'll pass." Mangle smiled softly while Chica nodded as well, "me neither, besides, I have to fix up the kitchen and make sure everything is in top shape…and Bonnie, if I find one…cupcake…missing…"

The purple bunny gulped from the glare that the chicken had sent him, nodding quickly as he lowered his ears, "no, I totally understand, I will never go near your kitchen without permission again...ever…I swear!" The rest of the group laughed much to the chagrin of the purple bunny before Jeremy clapped his hands and grinned, "Okay, let's go get ready for some winter time fun!"

-**Maintenance—**

Bonnie blinked as he inspected the garments that wrapped around his frame, the bunny was currently covered in heavy winter clothing that was more or less designed for larger people, "okay…so what's all this for again Jerm-jerm?"

Jeremy paused in his work of helping Foxy get his gear on, despite the thinner frame that Foxy bore, the clothing was still being quite difficult to get on, "it's to prevent any snow from getting in your suits, as I said earlier…snow is frozen water…any snow gets in your suits…and it might mess with your circuits…gah…stop squirming Foxy! I know you're excited and all, but calm down some!"

"Ye don't understand matey…this here be an adventure of a life time! Capn Foxy goin beyond this here port and seein a new mystery of this world! Aye…it will be tale of legend it will!" Jeremy merely sighed as he finally fitted a glove over the pirate's one good paw. The night guard then glancing over to Bon and BB whom both were practically bouncing at the rear exit of the building, their snow gear already applied.

"Jeremy, hurry, we want go out and see the snow!" Bon bounced some along with BB whom nodded eagerly as well.

"Yeah Mr. Jerm-jerm, we wanna go out, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Please please please please please?!" BB stared at Jeremy with his big eyes and put on his best cute face, Jeremy rolling his eyes and chuckling as he got up and smiled before unlocking the door.

-**Parking lot area-**

"Okay okay…let's go walkin in a winter wonderland guys." Jeremy smiled as BB and Bon shot off through the open doorway before going wide eyed at the world around them. Jeremy and Bonnie soon followed after them, Jeremy letting out a couple laughs as Bon and BB were zooming any which way they could. Bonnie had found himself eager to start packing snow together and soon the larger purple rabbit was putting the finishing touches on a finally crafted snow fort. Jeremy grinned to himself, but soon frowned as Foxy wasn't seen outside with them.

"Foxy?" Jeremy heard a timid whimper come from behind him and turned before letting out a small chuckle. Foxy stood rigid in the doorway, just staring at the snow covered landscape, his ears flattened back against his skull as he fidgeted with his hook. The look of apprehension on the pirate's muzzle told everything Jeremy needed to know, "ya nervous capn? It's ok to be nervous…you never been outside of the pizzeria…new things can always be scary…"

"A…aye…b…but I b…be a pirate laddy…i…it's not r…right fer ol Foxy ta be scared…" Foxy whimpered again while sighing and glancing off to the side, his tail curling between his legs some, "ye…ye and the others best have fun without me…no use worryin over a yella belly like meself…"

"Now see here Capn…you are not a yella belly…Bon over there can attest to that and as I said…new things can be frightening…but as you said, this is an adventure…a new experience…a new story for Foxy to tell to his crew mates…so, are ye gonna hide in the port like mere cabin boy? Or are ye going to turn this ship into uncharted waters ta see the world in a new light?" Jeremy smirked while crossing his arms as Foxy felt his jaw unhinge some, the buccaneer forming a grin of his own as he flipped his eyepatch back down and slowly but surely left the safety of the maintenance room.

Foxy could only stare blankly at the snow that now covered his boot, the buccaneer letting out a cheerful laugh before wrapping his arm around Jeremy in a tight hug, "ye would make a fine capn matey! Thank ye!" Jeremy smiled and hugged the pirate back only to let out a yelp as something cold impacted the back of his neck, the night guard tumbling some before being steadied by Foxy. Jeremy turning and letting out a laugh as Bonnie, Bon, and BB were crouched behind the walls of the fort, all but the bunnies' ears hidden.

"So…you wanna play that game? Capn Foxy…it appears we be caught in a battle fer the parking lot! Ready yer guns matey!" Jeremy grinned as he started packing snow together in small round balls, Foxy struggling some with his hook, but soon managed as well.

"Aye, and they be facin down the two fiercest pirates ta sail the seas…Capn Foxy of the Scarlet Vixen…and Capn Fitzgerald of the Fearless! Those landlubbers best be prayin fer mercy from the gods above…fer we don't be showin any!" Foxy laughed loudly as he held onto a freshly packed snowball, Jeremy doing the same before Bonnie poked his head up from behind the fort.

"You don't scare us, pirate capns or no, we will defend this land! Cabin boy! Ready our guns!" Bonnie smirked as BB immediately handed both him and Bon a snowball each, "quarter Bon, aim…fire!"

Immediately, Jeremy and Foxy dove to the ground as snowballs zipped over their heads, Jeremy quickly glancing at Foxy, "capn Foxy, return fire!"

"Aye laddy! FIRE AT WILL MATEYS!"

Soon the five friends were laughing and quickly darting about as snowballs pelted each of them. Bonnie laughed as a snowball nicked his ears before grinning as his own snowball nailed Foxy in his chest. Bon giggled as he and Jeremy exchanged shots as well, even BB letting out giggles of joy and excitement as he managed to throw some snowballs also.

Eventually the five friends called a truce and Bonnie and Foxy went off to just enjoy the serene quietness of the winter realm. Jeremy flopped back into the snow before blinking as Bon and BB suddenly popped into his view with nervous expressions on their faces, "yes, what's up guys?"

Bon meekly fidgeted some as Jeremy sat up, the blue bunny flicking his ears some, "um…c…can…can you help us build some snowmen Jeremy? Please? Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase?" Bon and BB suddenly gave Jeremy their best pouts, whimpering some now and then as well, the night guard laughing and shaking his head, "alright alright, geeze…those pouts should be considered weapons of mass destruction…cmon let's get to work."

Within minutes, Bon and BB with the help of Jeremy had erected a trio of snowmen, one of which was a snow bunny and the last being a bit shorter than the other two with BB's balloons sign in its hand. Jeremy then used some rocks to spell out another sign in front of the three snowmen, the message saying "no friends like snow friends" earning him smiles from the four animatronics.

Jeremy smiled back before blinking as he spotted Freddy leaning in the door frame, a warm smile on his face as well, Jeremy waving only to yelp as Bon tackled him into a nearby snow bank. Freddy laughing out loudly as the bunny pounced the human, Bonnie, Foxy, and BB all laughing as well. _I may be the only human here…but they're a family…and I'm now part of it…and I wouldn't ask for anything more…_

**-Mainstage: 8:30pm—**

Bonnie, BB, Bon, and Foxy all were cheerfully relaxing with Jeremy, the four friends were currently snuggled together playing a board game while Mangle, Marion, and Chica played against them. Jeremy let out a yawn before stretching and glancing around, "anyone know where Freddy went?"

The night guard blinked as the other animatronics shrugged, the night guard excusing himself from the warm fluff that was Bon's fur before walking off towards the main entrance and carousel room.

-**Carousel room—**

Jeremy glanced around some before blinking at the sight of Freddy's frame at the doors, the animatronic bear sighed some as he just stared out the glass doors at the snow outside, "time stands still for no one…not even animatronics…"

Jeremy blinked as he heard the elder bear whimper some, the man then stepping closer towards Freddy before clearing his throat a bit causing the bear to turn towards him, "uh…hey Freddy…you ok?"

"Oh…ye…yeah…don't worry bout me Jeremy…just an old bear and his thoughts…" Freddy smiled softly but Jeremy noticed slight tear stains on the bear's muzzle. The night guard walking over and placing a hand on Freddy's arm as the bear sighed, "what you did fer Foxy, Bonnie, BB, and Bon today…it made me realize…no one will be around forever…and any moment can and will be precious…me and Marion are the oldest animatronics here…and not a day goes by that I fear my circuits freezing up completely, forcing father to decommission me…I had a chance to experience life beyond these here doors and…I let it slip by because of my weakness…" Freddy was biting his lip some as he felt tears start to slide down his cheeks. Jeremy nodded some before turning and wrapping his arms around Freddy's frame, the bear staring a bit before returning the hug as Jeremy smiled up at him.

"Freddy, don't keep worrying about the when…worry about the now…the next time you get a chance like that, let me know and we'll get you suited up…alright?" Jeremy smiled as the older bear sniffed some and nodded back before placing a paw on Jeremy's shoulder.

"Yer a good man Jeremy…now cmon…I wanna see Bonnie's reaction when Chica beats him at that game…and then join in myself!" Jeremy laughed as the bear headed back towards the main stage, the man laughing before glancing back out towards the main doorways and smiling cheerfully.

_Once upon a snow day…a family was born…_

At that the man jumped a bit when Freddy poked his head back in, "hey Jeremy…you comin or what?"

"Yeah, I'm coming, sorry!"


End file.
